


stocking stuffer

by Dresupi



Series: Full of Surprises [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brock Rumlow is so whipped, Clothed Sex, Clothing Kink, Desk Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Hand Jobs, Holidays, Lingerie, Office Party, Office Sex, Smut, Somewhat Reformed Brock Rumlow, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 01:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13113267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Brock has three days of vacation time and he wants to spend it all with Darcy.  (IN Darcy would be more apt)Unfortunately, she has this pesky work party.So he tags along.





	stocking stuffer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mon_cherie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mon_cherie/gifts).



> December 23 - Office Party Hook Up
> 
> Unbeta'd because I like to live dangerously.

“Ooops.  Mistletoe…”  Brock teased, gesturing up above his head where a fake plastic sprig of the stuff had been scotch-taped.  

Darcy rolled her eyes.  “Dude, you’re gonna have to try harder than that.”

“Ooops, Mistletoe… please?” he asked, grinning widely when she looked up at him.  

She laughed, shaking her head.  “You’re adorable.”  

“I am not.  I’m gruff and grumpy.  I’m a bad boy.”  He winked.  

“Adorable bad boy,” she corrected, reaching up to pinch his cheek.  He grasped at her hand and laced their fingers.  

“Darce.  C’mon.  Let’s blow this popsicle stand.”  

“There are popsicles?”  Darcy asked, craning her neck to look around.  

“Okay… non-alcoholic eggnog stand…” he corrected.  

“I can’t actually leave until it’s over.  Kind of the point of being the manager of all these underlings is that I have to stay at the parties in the place where I manage…”  

He sighed and leaned back against the door frame.  “I’m only here for three days, though…” His voice was suspiciously close to a whine, but Darcy thought it was cute so she let it slide.  

“And you’ve been back for a half of  _ a _ day.  You can wait for a couple more hours, can’t you?”  

He leaned down to kiss her lips.  He mumbled against them.  “I can’t even wait a couple more minutes, babe.  I  _ want _ you…”  

She inhaled sharply, surprised at how the rough edge in his voice never failed to make her tingle.  Often in inappropriate places.  

“Gimme five minutes.  I’ll go see if one of the offices is empty,” she murmured, kissing him back once and pushing on his chest to disengage.  He followed her lips with his, stealing one more kiss before she turned and sauntered away.  She made sure to swing her hips so he’d look at her ass.  She glanced back over her shoulder coyly as his dark eyes burned proverbial holes in her skirt.  And likely panties too.  

Jane’s office was in use.  Not the use Darcy had in mind, thankfully, but Jane was definitely not enjoying the party and if Darcy wasn’t super horny for her part-time boy toy, she would have rolled her boss’ desk chair out into the main labs so she too could have taken part in the festivities with everyone else.  

But as it was, Darcy definitely  _ was _ two shakes past frisky, so she just cracked the door and resolved to come back and kick Jane out before she went home.  

Her own teeny office was also out of the question.  There were too many boxes stacked precariously high around the desk.  One swift thrust from Brock Rumlow’s hips of steel and they’d get buried under them.  

She found an empty office.  Apparently not even  _ remotely _ in use, even during business hours, though it had a desk and such inside.  

She found Brock making terse conversation with a couple of interns, and when she gestured to him, he came with her immediately.   Her guy was apparently as hot as he claimed.  

“Found an empty office,” she whispered.  “C’mon…”  

* * *

His fingertips were rough and calloused.  They dragged  _ deliciously _ over her stiffened nipples and made her gasp for air.  His thumbs circled the peaks torturously, making her wetter than she ever thought possible.  

Brock’s mouth moved against hers, teeth dragging over her bottom lip as he slowly teased her nipples.  

“Forgot how fucking… sensitive these are…” he whispered.  “Think about you all the time, Darce…” 

“Did you think about this?” she asked, moaning softly when he pinched her.  

“This.  Other things.  Just  _ you _ …”  

The confession made her breath catch in her throat.  “I… “  

He captured her lips.  Either because he couldn’t stand not kissing her, or to shut her up.  Maybe a little of both.  

He lightly twisted her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers.  His teeth nipped at her lips before his tongue moved in her mouth.  

He tasted like nutmeg and sugar. That non-alcoholic eggnog he’d been nursing since he’d arrived. 

She parted her knees and he stepped between them, the desk beneath her creaked and she wrapped her legs around his waist for stability. For stability… and because she never missed an opportunity to wrap her legs around Brock Rumlow.  

One of his hands slid down her abdomen, skimming over the fabric of her skirt only to grasp it at the hem, shoving it up and revealing her garters and stockings.  

“Did ya wear these for me?” he asked —or groaned, more like— his hips already rocking into her.  

“For when we got home…” she confessed.  

“Fuck… Darcy…” His hand smoothed up the length of her leg, pausing at the lacy tops of her thigh highs, popping the elastics on the garter belt. 

Brock moved up to her panties soon after, grunting a little when he brushed his fingers over the damp place between her legs.  

Sliding his hand into her panties, he stroked along her lips until she opened for him.  Calloused fingers glided in the slickness until he found her clit.  She whimpered when he began to massage the tight little bud.  Each slow movement pulling more and more sensation from her sensitive flesh.  

Darcy was slick to the point that she was soaking her panties  _ and _ his fingers.  He never sped up enough that she could have cum, but holy  _ fuck _ , she wanted to.  

He abandoned her clit in favor of sinking two fingers deep into her hot cunt, wriggling them around until he found  _ that spot _ . The one that had her toes curling in her shoes as he slowly fucked them in and out of her.  

She was  _ so _ close, and then he stopped moving.  Pushed them into her and stopped.  She whined and ground against his hand, the heel of which was perfectly centered over her clit.  It was good.  It was  _ so _ good, but it wasn’t enough, and he was smirking at her.  

“Fucker…” she muttered, watching as he withdrew both fingers, licking them clean before sucking them into his mouth with a hum.

She reached for the waistband on his black slacks, undoing the clasp and zip and reaching inside to wrap her fingers around his hard cock.  

His breath caught in his throat and he moved her panties aside, his intentions crystal clear.  

Darcy pushed his pants down over his hips, underwear too, freeing his erection.  She pumped it in her hand, thanking the universe that she had her S.H.I.E.L.D contraceptive device in place and there were no condoms to fumble for.  Because she couldn’t wait.  Her need was reaching critical levels.  She was at the aching territory and Brock fucking  _ knew it.   _

He stepped even closer, leaning over her as she spread her legs wide.  

Brock held her panties out of the way as he pushed into her, pressing in to the hilt because she was  _ that _ slick and wet for him.  

He groaned, deep and long, the sound rumbling in her chest as he reached down to hold his shirt up and out of the way.  

She wrapped her legs squarely around his waist so he could move without fear of sliding out.  Still he grasped her hip with his free hand, groaning through each and every slow, tentative, thrust.  

He was testing her, making sure she was okay.  Making sure the six weeks they’d just spent apart wouldn’t mean that she’d be sore for the rest of his three day vacation.  If she knew Brock… (and she hated to admit it, but she did), he’d want to spend as much time between her legs as was possible.  

And she wasn’t gonna complain.  He did good things down there.  He was very popular with the vagimjam.  

He thrust his hips experimentally, a little harder than before and she squeaked, squeezing around him and nodding her head before he could even ask.  

“Yes… Brock.  S’good… so good…”  

He did it again, thrusting into her hard and quick.  Shallow thrusts so they didn’t alert anyone to what they were doing in here.  

She bit down on her lip because she wanted to moan.  To cry out.  But there were people on the other side of the door and it was hella rude to have a loud fuck during a party.  

Technically, it was rude to have a  _ quiet _ fuck during a party too, but what people didn’t know wouldn't hurt them.  

Darcy tightened her legs around his waist as the desk started to scoot slightly with his thrusting.  He gasped, gripping the hem of his shirt and looking down to watch his cock go in and out of her.  “Fffucckkk…”  

She reached down to rub her clit, and he nodded, his eyes squeezing shut as he moaned. “Yeah… babe… touch yourself…”  

She rolled her clit between two fingers, clockwise and counter, feeling her abdominal muscles stiffen beyond her control as she started to fall over the edge.  

“Cumming…” she murmured.  Her walls gripped him and she felt him shudder out his release soon after, thrusting through it until he couldn’t anymore.  

He stilled and she glanced down to where they were joined.  “Well.  This seemed like a good idea at the time…” 

He smirked and reached into his pocket, producing a tiny pack of facial tissues.  “I came prepared.”  

“Indeed you did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me some spicy comments in my stocking! :D
> 
> ('My stocking' is the comment box, if you must know. *wink*)


End file.
